Florina Mendenhall
:"You’ve got to train your brain to stay alert. You don’t have to read a book a day to learn every day. Learn from your mistakes. Learn from the people around you—be open to what they can teach you." — Florina Mendenhall Biography Early life (2018-2029) .... Hogwarts years (2029-2035) .... Personality and traits Florina adalah seorang penyihir dengan bakat legilimency seperti Ibunya— karenanya ia seringkali menghentikan ide-ide konyol yang berkeliaran di kepala Sang Kakak. seorang gadis dengan prinsip moral yang baik, dan akan mendukungnya, berapa pun harganya: meski tindakannya tidak efektif. Dia sebenarnya ramah dan suka membantu, hanya saja karena sifatnya yang pemalu, ia lebih suka berdiri menyembunyikan diri di balik punggung Sang Kakak. Meskipun pemalu, dia memiliki lidah yang tajam, keras kepala ketika sudah menentukan pilihan, dan tidak memiliki masalah dalam menghadapi orang lain saat dia sedang marah. Florina masih tipe orang yang akan memberi kesempatan kedua kepada orang lain saat mereka membuktikan dirinya layak mendapatkannya. Physical appearance ... Magical abilities and skills : Briney: "You're a Legilimens?" : Florina: "Mm. Yeah." : — Florina discussing her Legilimency skill *'Legilimency': Florina adalah Legilimens yang hebat yang relatif bisa dengan mudah melihat jauh ke dalam kisah seseorang jika dia benar-benar menginginkannya. Bahkan, seorang Occlumens kekuatan besar tidak mampu menghindari bakat Legilimens miliknya. Tapi kurang cakap, Florina belum banyak belajar mengendalikan bakat alaminya, meski dikatakan tidak memerlukan pelatihan sama sekali. Sebenarnya dia masih perlu belajar mengendalikan kemampuannya. *'Control of underage magic': Sebelum menghadiri Hogwarts, Florina terungkap telah memiliki tingkat kontrol atas sihirnya, yang merupakan keterampilan langka. Dia bisa memperlambat jatuhnya dan mendarat dengan sempurna ketika serangan Dementor membuatnya terjungkir dari balkon lantai dua, melemparkan barang-barang tanpa menyentuhnya kepada Fredy ketika terlalu marah. Possessions *'Wand': 12½” Holly wood, sebagai simbol tradisional dari keberuntungan, kemakmuran dan perlindungan terhadap kejahatan. Tongkat Florina berbagi inti kembar dengan tongkat Fredy, karena keduanya mengandung bulu dari phoenix yang sama, Jeevith. *'Bag': thumbTas ajaib yang dimantrai dengan Extension Charm, meski di dalam isi tas itu sendiri belum diketahui luasnya. Tas itu berisi dunianya sendiri dengan setidaknya cukup mengisi dua ruangan dengan banyak barang dan keperluan, kemudian satu halaman penuh tanaman dan beberapa ekor binatang sihir yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu memakan tempat. Etymology *The name ''Florina ''comes from the Latin word "fiore" which means flower. Adding the suffix "-ina", also from Latin provenience, the name could be translated "little flower". Florina is a female name in Romanian. As trivia, in Macedonia, there is a province called Florina. *''Gruis ''name, like those of many members of her grandma family, the House of Black, is derived from that of a constellation. Alpha Gruis, Latinized from α Gruis, also named Alnair, is the brightest star in the southern constellation of Grus. *The surname Mendenhall was habitational name for someone from either of two places called Mildenhall, in Suffolk and Wiltshire. The place in Suffolk may have been named in Old English as ‘middle nook of land’, from middel + halh, or it may be of the same origin as the Wiltshire place name, ‘Milda’s nook of land’, from an unattested Old English personal name + halh. The spelling Mendenhall does not appear in English sources, and this may be a U.S. variant. Kategori:Character Kategori:Gryffindor Kategori:Student